Siedem dni
by Coincidense
Summary: Komedia romantyczna dla ludzi o mocnych nerwach. Czy siedem dni wystarczy, by zrozumieć swoje błędy i znaleźć przyjaciela – a może nawet kogoś więcej – na całe życie?


**SIEDEM DNI**

Komedia romantyczna dla ludzi o mocnych nerwach

_Czy siedem dni wystarczy, by zrozumieć swoje błędy i znaleźć przyjaciela – a może nawet kogoś więcej – na całe życie?_

Na początek parę słów wstępu!

Czytając to opowiadanie, pewnie odniesiecie wrażenie, że napisała je niezrównoważona psychicznie nastolatka. Że fabuła jest przewidywalna aż do bólu. Że momentami wszystko jest tak kiczowate, że aż ciężko w to uwierzyć. I że ktoś, kto to napisał, ma poronione poczucie humoru…

I wiecie co? Będziecie mieli rację!

_Siedem dni _wbrew swojej nazwie napisałam w dziesięć dni latem 2006 roku. _2006 roku. _Było to jedno z moich pierwszych opowiadań. Napisałam je dla zabawy. Głównymi bohaterami uczyniłam siebie, moje przyjaciółki oraz chłopaków, którzy nam się wtedy podobali. Strasznie się śmiałyśmy z tego teksu. Byłam zaskoczona, że dziewczynom aż tak się spodobał… To zachęciło mnie do dalszego pisania.

Ostatnio przeglądałam swoje stare szpargały. I tak natrafiłam na pomarańczową teczkę z ostrzeżeniem:

_UWAGA! _

_Przed obejrzeniem zawartości zapoznaj się z treścią ulotki dołączonej do teczki bądź skonsultuj się z lekarzem lub farmaceutą ;)_

Treść ulotki brzmiała następująco:

_Przeznaczone dla:_

_- zniewieściałych przystojniaków_

_- ludzi z wygolonymi brwiami_

_- metalów-satanów_

_I TYLKO dla nich ;)_

Przezwyciężając strach zajrzałam do środka. Znalazłam komiks, który zrobiłyśmy wraz z przyjaciółką wieki temu, kilka plakatów z ogłoszeniem:

ZAGINĄŁ** LUZIK**

**LUZIK** ZAGINĄŁ

LUDZIE, **POLUZUJCIE**

Pod spodem był natomiast numer telefonu chłopaka, który okropnie mnie potraktował i na którym chciałam się zemścić, rozwieszając te plakaty po okolicy. I wiecie co? Zrobiłam to. Zmienił numer.

Ale o czym to ja miałam… Oprócz komiksu i plakatów znalazłam też wcześniej wspomniane opowiadanie. Postanowiłam je przeczytać… I choć minęło tyle lat, to zorientowałam się, że ono wciąż mnie śmieszy, a główni bohaterowie to wykapani Tahno i Korra. Po prostu nie mogłam tego powstrzymać: zastąpiłam imiona postaci i nazwy własne, zostawiając całą resztę… I tak oto powstało najbardziej obciachowe opowiadanie na świecie! Mocno to podkreślam: nie zmieniłam NICZEGO w fabule, nie ruszyłam składni i całej warstwy językowej, nie zmieniłam kompromitujących tytułów rozdziałów… Dlatego nie doszukujcie się w tym „dziele" sensu – po prostu śmiejcie się na zdrowie!

…

Jeszcze tego pożałuję.

_**~Painted Lady**_

Rozdział 1 – Początek końca

- Panienko, jesteś już spakowana? – Tenzin, dyrektor elitarnej, prestiżowej szkoły z internatem w Air Temple Island zmierzył mnie swym bacznym spojrzeniem.  
- Tak, proszę pana.  
- Zaraz zawiadomię twoich rodziców – powiedział i już skierował się do wyjścia, lecz w ostatniej chwili odwrócił się do mnie i rzekł:  
- Bardzo się cieszę, że udało ci się uzyskać dobre wyniki w nauce. Takich uczniów jak ty aż przyjemnie jest gościć.  
- Dziękuję, proszę pana.  
Tenzin uśmiechnął się i wyszedł z pokoju. Skoro już jesteśmy przy moim pokoju, to opowiem trochę o nim. Jest to bardzo luksusowe pomieszczenie typu studio. Ja mieszkam ze swoimi trzema przyjaciółkami: Cellą, Sassi i Kianną. Wszystkie mamy po siedemnaście lat i znamy się jeszcze z Bieguna Południowego. Nasz pokój ma dwie pary drzwi: jedne wychodzące na korytarz główny, a drugie do pokoju współlokatorek. Niezbyt lubię te dziewczyny, zresztą moje przyjaciółki też. Mieszkają tam we trzy, bo jedna dziewczyna, której strasznie dokuczały, wyprowadziła się. Bardzo ją lubiłyśmy, może dlatego, że nie pasowała do nich. One są przecież szkolnymi gwiazdami, mają ful kasy i wszystkich pod swoją kontrolą. Innymi słowy, ja i moje przyjaciółki określamy je jako Jędze.  
Siedziałam w pokoju sama – Cella, Sassi i Kianna odjechały już wczoraj. W sąsiednim pokoju została natomiast tylko Mehta, najgłupsza z tych wszystkich lasek.  
Nagle usłyszałam dźwięk otwierających się drzwi. Szybko spojrzałam w tamtą stronę i moim oczom ukazał się Tahno.  
Tahno to wspaniały chłopak. Sassi kocha się w nim od kiedy ujrzałyśmy go pierwszy raz na szkolnym korytarzu. Z początku wszystkie się z niej nabijałyśmy – Tahno ma twarzyczkę tak delikatną jak dziewczyna, a że jest wokalistą zespołu rockowego The Wolfbats (podsłuchała to kiedyś Kianna, gdy poszła na zwiady do męskiej przebieralni), to oczywiście musi sobie rysować czarne kreski na powiekach i obwieszać się łańcuchami. Ja też z początku się z niego śmiałam, lecz później zaczął mi się podobać. Nie przyznałam się jednak, bo nie wybaczyłabym sobie, gdyby przez jakiegoś Tahno z The Wolfbats rozwaliła się nasza przyjaźń.  
Gdy więc stanął w drzwiach mego pokoju, byłam tym bardziej zaskoczona, bo chłopakom nie można przychodzić do pokojów dziewczyn i na odwrót.  
Gdy mnie zobaczył, rzucił tylko:  
- Chyba pomyliłem pokoje. Sorki, mała.  
I wyszedł. No proszę. Odezwał się do mnie pierwszy raz i to na dodatek przez pomyłkę. Pewnie szukał Mehty. Słyszałam, że ze sobą kręcą.  
Po chwili usłyszałam otwierające się drzwi pokoju Mehty. A jednak się nie pomyliłam.  
- Cześć, misiaczku – powiedział Tahno.  
- A, to ty, kochanie. Mam do ciebie prośbę… Zrobiłbyś mi tatuaż z henny?  
- Gdzie?  
- Tu, na plecach.  
Takiej okazji nie mogłam przegapić, Drzwi pokoju Mehty były oszklone, wystarczyło więc tylko przytknąć nos do szyby i już miało się piękny widok na jej łóżko.  
- No dobra – powiedział Tahno. – Połóż się i zdejmij bluzkę.  
Mehta uśmiechnęła się zalotnie i wykonała polecenie.  
Tahno wziął wzór tatuażu do ręki. Sam miał tatuaż na plecach. Jest to logo jego zespołu, zrobił go w tajemnicy przed mamą, gdy miał szesnaście lat. Ha! Jednak nasze zwiady na coś się przydały. Dużo o nim wiemy.  
Tahno przykładał wzór do pleców Mehty i po chwili rzekł poważnym tonem:  
- Mam tu za mało miejsca. Zapięcie od stanika mi przeszkadza. Musisz go zdjąć.  
A to cwaniak! No proszę, szykuje się pornos z moim dreammanem w roli głównej.  
Mehta zachichotała i powiedziała tym swoim przesłodzonym głosikiem:  
- Widzę, że się na tym znasz.  
Tahno zdążył już narysować część tatuażu. Gdy ją usłyszał, odłożył czarny pędzelek na bok i odparł:  
- Bardziej, niż myślisz.  
Tahno wgramolił się na Mehtę. Zaczęli się całować. Nie musiał już zadawać sobie trudu zdejmowania z niej stanika (słyszałam, że to dla chłopaków niezwykle trudna sztuka). Ona zdjęła mu t-shirta i teraz widziałam tylko jego wystające żebra. No cóż, Tahno to chucherko, ale…  
Nagle usłyszałam, że otwierają się drzwi. Z jeszcze większym strachem spostrzegłam, że moje. O kurde, to Tenzin! Spanikowałam. Odwróciłam się gwałtownie w stronę drzwi i zupełnie przypadkowo walnęłam łokciem w szklaną część drzwi Mehty. Wraz z kawałkami szkła wylądowałam koło niej i Tahno. Dyrektor stał przed nami cały czerwony z wściekłości. No to koniec.

**(CAŁOŚĆ NA WWW ZUTARA BLOG PL)**


End file.
